Independencia
by BlairB
Summary: Marie Schneider quería buscar su propio camino, dejar de ser "la hermana del jugador" o "la hija del entrenador". Lo que no sabía era que la persona menos pensada sería la que le recordaría su propia individualidad. Genzo/Marie -Oneshot-


**Disclaimer:** No, los personajes no son míos. No, me gustaría y eso porque de ser así significaría que tengo mucho, mucho dinero. Pero no es así, por eso mismo NO son de mi propiedad.

_Sep, lo se, es una pareja... extraña. Y la verdad es que Marie apenas sale y tal y cual. Pero bueno, siempre me llamó la atención el personaje, y digo yo, que ella y Genzo tendrían que conocerse por narices, así que nada, he hecho un pequeño experimento con ambos. Me gustan las parejas crack, y ésta me gusta. Fin de la explicación xD_

* * *

**Independencia**

Marie Schneider vivía a la sombra de su padre y de su hermano. Y eso nunca le había gustado.

Su padre era un reconocido y famoso entrenador de fútbol alemán, y su hermano era una estrella dentro del mismo deporte. Así que, en su casa, desde siempre los protagonistas habían sido ellos dos. Porque sí, todos se preocupaban por los partidos que su padre organizaba, de los equipos que entrenaba, de las consecuencias que eso tenía para la familia. Y sí, también todos admiraban el talento indiscutible de su hermano mayor, de hecho sus amigas se lo recordaban a menudo, entre suspiros y miradas soñadoras. Pero nadie solía fijarse en ella, todos la veían como "la chica" de la familia, y ella estaba harta de eso, muy harta.

Porque Marie Schneider también era digna hija de su padre, y también había jugado al fútbol durante muchos años, y también había llegado a ganar trofeos y a ser reconocida. Pero, como suele pasar siempre, el fútbol femenino nunca ha tenido importancia, no en un deporte dirigido, mayoritariamente, por hombres. Así que sus logros, por descontado, no eran ni la mitad de importantes que los de su hermano. Así que los problemas que ella pudiese tener, eran meramente secundarios.

Tampoco podía culpar a su padre, él era un hombre muy ocupado, de hecho hacía un gran esfuerzo para ir -cuando su estricta agenda se lo permitía- a los partidos de su hijo mayor. Y su hermano, claramente, tenía otras obligaciones más importantes que ir a ver a su hermana jugar al fútbol femenino con todas sus amiguitas. Y aunque ella fingía, aquello le importaba, tal vez demasiado, pero al menos podía contar con su madre, que casi nunca faltaba en las gradas.

Fue poco después de cumplir los dieciocho años, cuando estaba a punto de terminar el último año de instituto, el momento en que lo decidió. Aquél mismo año su hermano acababa de traspasarse al Bayern Munich, equipo que en aquellos momentos también entrenaba su padre. Así que puesto que padre e hijo se marchaban a Munich por trabajo, la señora Schneider también decidió marcharse a la susodicha ciudad. Pero Marie tenía otros planes, a ella no le apetecía seguir a su padre y a su hermano allá a dónde fuesen, ella aspiraba a algo más que ser la "hija de" o "hermana de". Quería tener un nombre propio, tal y como su hermano lo tenía.

Pese a todo, el año en que decidió desprenderse del apoyo paterno, también fue el año en que decidió dejarse el fútbol. Ella quería estudiar una carrera, y periodismo había sido su elección. Con un padre y un hermano famosos, ella había vivido siempre entre los medios, tal vez no directamente, pero no suponían nada nuevo para ella, así que su decidión era clara: se alquilaría un piso de estudiantes y estudiaría una carrera. ¿Su objetivo? Lograr los méritos necesarios para dejar de ser la hermana de Karl Heinz Schneider, para que el mundo entero las respetase por su talento y profesionalidad, y no por ser familia de nadie. Sería una tarea dura, y ella lo sabía. Le costaría mucho, y lo tenía claro. Pero estaba dispuesta a afrontar el reto.

Así que ahí estaba ella, con un alquiler que pagar, una montaña de apuntes de la universidad y demasiados deberes que hacer. Marie se encontraba setada en la hierba de un parque, con el abrigo debajo de ella para no mancharse y con un montón de papeles desperdigados por el cesped. La biblioteca a la que sulía asistir estaba llena aquel día, pero totalmente a rebosar y ella no había podido cojer un sitio allí para hacer sus tareas. Así que el parque, a media tarde, era un lugar solitario y tranquilo, más aún al ser entre semana. Por eso mismo vio que era un lugar ideal para estudiar allí, al menos sí era mucho mejor que es asqueroso piso de estudiantes en el que se había metido.

Fue mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta mal hecha, de modo en que no le molestase a la cara cuando mirase su libro, que escuchó una voz familiar, una que hacía años que no oía en persona.

—Creía que te habrías ido a Munich.

Marie abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Y al alzar la vista lo vio. Ahí, delante de ella, estaba Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero del Hamburgo, el que, en otros tiempos, había sido un gran amigo de su hermano. Por descontado, Marie estaba al tanto de las rencillas que los dos habían tenido hacía poco, además que veía los partidos de fútbol y podía ver como su querido hermano mayor se dedicaba a reñir con sus antiguos amigos en medio del campo de fútbol. Todo muy maduro, por supuesto.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, de hecho un par de años. Antaño, Genzo iba por casa de los Schneider. Si bien no de forma súper habitual, si que lo hacía muchas veces, y siempre que lo hacía, Marie solía estar en casa, excepto raras ocasiones. De hecho, hubo una época -una época vergonzosa y bastante patética, según Marie- en la que ella había estado... bueno, un tanto "colgada" por él. Bueno, es un tópico que a la hermana pequeña le guste uno de los amigos de su hermano mayor ¿no? Pero aquello ya era cosa del pasado. Aunque si, tiempo atrás, ella no se había atrevido a hablar con él por miedo a que se notasen sus sentimientos, en aquellos momentos se echaba un tanto hacia atrás por el hecho de que su hermano y él no estaban en el mejor de los momentos.

Aunque, finalmente, cedió:

—Tengo una vida aparte de mi hermano y mi padre —su tono sonó mas hostíl de lo que ella hubiese querido. No deseaba ser descortés con el portero, al fin de cuentas él no le había hecho nada. Por eso mismo, la chica suspiró y asintió con la cabeza—. Quiero decir que..., bueno, prefiero estudiar aquí. Al fin de cuentas siempre hemos vivido en ésta ciudad.

Él asntió, y dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los lados del parque. Marie pudo observar que estaba algo sudado, seguramente había salido a correr. La chica intuyó en él el mismo aire serio de siempre, de hecho Genzo era un tipo bastante centrado en sus cosas, siempre había sido un chico muy centrado y serio, y con los años la madurez no había borrado aquella faceta.

El joven se volteó de nuevo y la miró.

—Bueno, es un gusto verte, entonces.

—¿Te has acercado para preguntarme si no me había largado con mi familia? —Inquirió ella, enarcando una ceja—. ¿O lo que quieres saber es algo relacionado con Karl?

El portero negó con la cabeza de forma rápida, y murmuró un par de disculpas, pero ella sonrió de lado, con cierto cinismo, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Desde luego, que poca suspicacia —rió levemente y lo miró—. Me llama de vez en cuando y me pregunta si alguno de mis compañeros de piso me ha dejado embarazada. Es lo único que se de él.

Genzo abrió mucho los ojos, con una mueca que entremezclaba la sorpresa y la confusión a partes iguales y exageradas. Ella, simplemente, se echó a reír.

—Es broma, joder, que poco sentido del humor —carraspeó ligeramente, y respiró con profundidad—. No solemos hablar de... bueno... de los partidos y eso. Lo siento.

—No, no, si no pasa nada —contestó él, que se quedó pensativo pasados unos segundos—. Bueno, yo estaba corriendo un rato. Creo que seguiré y eso. Pero de verdad, hacía tiempo que no te veía, y en serio que ha sido un gusto.

—Lo mismo digo —asintió ella. No había querido parecer excesivamente cínica e su comentario anterior, pero al parecer él la había malinterpretado, y no quería que se llevase aquella impresión.

Genzo la saludó levemente con la cabeza, ajustándose aquella gorra que siempre llevaba en la cabeza, modo de despido. Y ella se limitó a asentir, volviendo al instante a sus apuntes, y apartándose algunos mechones de su flequillo rubio de los ojos.

—¡Eh, Marie! —La chica alzó de nuevo la cabeza, y pudo ver al portero japonés del Hamburgo a unos cuantos metros. Se había volteado, y la miraba con un gesto de cierta extrañeza. Ella lo miró de forma inquisitiva, y él dudó unos instantes antes de hacer su pregunta—: Esto... ¿cómo es que todavía estudias?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a la muchacha totalmente. Era lógico que ella estudiase una carrera después del instituto. Tal vez Genzo se había confundido, al fin de cuentas nunca habían tenido uan relación que pudiese considerarse íntima, y él creyese que, tal vez, tenía otra edad o algo por el estilo.

—Terminé el colegio el año pasado —le aclaró ella, por si acaso.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo él, con cierta seriedad—. Pero... ¿tu no jugabas al fútbol? Es que yo solía entrenar en el campo de tu equipo cuando no estabais, y alguna vez creí verte.

Aquello si que la dejó totalmente descolocada. La verdad, no esperaba en absoluto que nadie recordase aquella época, hacía meses que no hablaba del fútbol, al menos no del que ella había jugado. Y si ya de por sí en su casa no le habían prestado excesiva atención a su talento con el balón, mucho menos esperaba que Genzo Wakabayashi tuviese aquel dato sobre su vida.

—Yo... verás, lo dejé para poder centrarme más en mi carrera —le explicó con calma—. Ya sabes, para no distraerme.

—Entiendo —asintió él, lentamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada perdida. El joven portero miró a Marie y dibujó una media sonrisa tímida en su rostro—. Bueno, era mera curiosidad. ¿Sabes? Si te sirve de algo, por lo que pude ver, eras bastante buena.

Y dicho aquello el joven se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo, dejando a una Marie Schneider totalmente confundida.

Ciertamente, no esperaba un reconocimiento así por parte de un futbolista profesional. La verdad, menos aún de alguien que había pertenecido al círculo social de su hermano mayor. Tampoco después de haber dejado de jugar. Y mucho menos en aquel momento y lugar. Que justamente él hubiese reconocido, por así decirlo, la individualidad de la chica era algo que Marie no se esperaba, algo que la pilló desprevenida y la dejó totalmente desconcertada, sin saber bien en qué pensar, con la mente en blanco.

—Mierda —musitó para ella misma.

Y es que en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba recordar aquellos viejos sentimientos de infancia. Y de lo molesto que era darse cuenta de que aquél portero todavía le gustaba.

* * *

**Cualquier cosa, dejar Review xD**

**¡Aquí abajo!**


End file.
